youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Tiger
(Leader) |previous affiliation = Russians |profession = Crimelord |previous profession = Assassin, Villain |base = New York |relatives = Unknown |mentor = Master Kirigi |powers = Occultism Spiritual Sense Enhanced Strength Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Durability Enhanced Swimming Enhanced Speed Fangs and Claws Environmental Awareness Enhanced Sight and Hearing Supernatural Adaptation Tiger Chi Slash |weaknesses = Separation from the Amulet Animal Instincts Diminished Sense of Smell and Touch |equipment = |first = |voice = }} Алексей Белитров better known as The Blue Tiger, is the arch nemesis of Spectre. Алексей was originally a high ranking member of the most dangerous crime syndicate of Russian mafia, Solntsevskaya Bratva. During a gang war, Blue Tiger showed tremendous courage and fought over 30 men to protect his boss but was killed eventually, impressed by his skills and courage, a mystical figure appeared a few hours later and resurrected Алексей, giving him the Amulet of Neith and new purpose in life. Ever since then, Алексей continued to expand his crime syndicate with his new found purpose and powers. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Occultism': Blue Tiger upon his resurrection was blessed with certain magical abilities, which make him one of the most dangerous beings to deal with. **'Limited Shape Shifting': Blue Tiger is capable of limited self shape shifting which allows him to control his skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves and lungs, allowing him to freely alter and manipulate them. He can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate his body to produce hormones. **'Spiritual Sense': Alexei possesses heightened spiritual awareness which allows him to see and converse with spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. **'Environmental Awareness': He has an increased sense of awareness which allows him to notice even the tiniest details. **'Precognition': Blue Tiger by tapping into his mystical powers can foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. **'Magical/Energy Blasts': Blue Tiger can shape magical energy into the form of a ball which he can hurl at inhuman speeds at his enemies. These balls can deliver enough concussive force to completely smash an armored semi-truck. He is also capable of launching bolts of magic that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. These bolts are strong enough to pierce through human flesh and send one flying away. **'Astral Projection': Blue Tiger can separate his own spirit from his mortal body and enter a trance like state, where he can travel the astral plane. *'Mystical Animal Physiology': By wearing the Amulet, Blue Tiger taps into mystical energies which transform his body into that of a mystical beast, most likely feline in nature. **'Enhanced Strength': Blue Tiger's physical strength is enhanced slightly beyond the limits of a peak-human, thus, allowing him to lift in excess of 1500 lbs (around 1600 lbs). **'Enhanced Stamina': Blue's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for up to four hours. **'Enhanced Speed': Blue Tiger can run at the speed of 37-40 mph unless already tired or injured. **'Enhanced Durability': Blue Tiger's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he still can be injured in much the same way by conventional weapons albeit suffering from less amount of damage. **'Enhanced Sight and Hearing': The Blue Tiger has exceptional sight and night vision, which can be compared to that of a tiger. He can also partially see in the ultraviolet wave length. Blue Tiger's sense of hearing is more acute than that of a human, in addition, he is capable of rotating his ears like a radar dish, to detect the origins of various sounds such as the high-frequency sounds produced by prey in the dense forest undergrowth. He can listen to sounds as high as 60,500Hz and as low as 18Hz. **'Reflexes': Blue possesses reaction time which superior to most human athletes by a small mark. **'Fangs and Claws': He also possesses razor sharp claws and teeth. Much like a feline, his claws are retractable. **'Enhanced Swimming': Blue Tiger can swim at great speeds and is a very adept swimmer who loves the water, just like the majestic big cat (Tiger). He can swim with a minimum speed of 8.5 mph, while his maximum speed is around 15 mph. **'Supernatural Adaptation (Jungle, Desert, Mountain and Darkness)': Blue is able to immediately adapt to dark environments unlike humans. He can survive without food and water for 35 days and his body can easily adapt with temperatures above 50°C, this allows him to survive in deserts for long time. However, his true power comes in place while in a forest or a jungle. Blue Tiger can adapt best to a jungle, since he is a master hunter, incredible stealth, adept in camouflage and has enhanced strength. He also has an above average tolerance for cold temperatures and can tolerate high air pressure with relative ease. **'Tiger Chi Slash/Blue Tiger Strike': Blue Tiger can generate a mystical blue energy from his wrists and palms, this mystical energy was dubbed as the "sacred blue chi". He can use this chi to attack his enemies with what he calls the "tiger slash". This chi attack has enough strength to cut through five inches of solid steel and decimate a cement and brick wall completely. His chi slash can even harm super-humans such as Exodus and a Martian; although in the later's case, he can only cause the martian to be fazed for a few seconds and give him a bloody nose. With two successive strikes, he can plain knock out Exodus. His chi attack can break through most barriers, such as, wood, steel, brick, cement, etc. Abilities *'Expert Tactician': Blue Tiger is an excellent strategist, tactician, businessman, and field commander. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Blue Tiger after being revived is now able to read people's movements with their body language, predicting their movements even before they do it. Before his revival, Blue Tiger was a self-taught skilled boxer and expert street fighter who would often use dirty street fighting tactics to defeat and brutally slaughter his opponents. He is also a master knife fighter and prefers using knives over guns. After being resurrected, Blue Tiger noticed that now he has knowledge about the infamous, "Tiger Kung Fu" and soon mastered this martial art. Even without his powers, he is able to hold his own against multiple opponents. **'Master Knife-Fighter': Blue Tiger is a master with throwing knives and combat knives. He is also skilled with daggers and short swords. Blue Tiger claimed to be the best "knife fighter" in the entire world. *'Meditation': Blue Tiger uses meditation to improve his abilities. He can even heal faster using meditation and mostly uses meditation to tame his animal side. *'Superb Interrogator': Blue Tiger is a ruthless but brilliant interrogator and can use both reverse psychology as well as torture to get what he wants. *'Tracking': He's an expert tracker and hunter. Weakness *'Separation from the Amulet': Without the Amulet, Blue Tiger loses his mystical animal physiology and sanity. However, this in turn makes him a much more ruthless user of "Occultism" who is so blind in rage that he cannot identify between a friend and a foe. *'Diminished Sense of Smell and Touch': When using the amulet, Blue Tiger's sense of smell and touch are worse than a human being. *'Animal Instincts': The Amulet brings out his inner animal and although, he retains some level of intelligence in his mystical tiger form, he is bound to follow his natural animal like instincts. Trivia * Blue Tiger can refer to both, "Maltese Tiger" (a coloration morph tiger) and "Tirumala limniace" (a butterfly). **While it is unconfirmed, due to its abilities, it is most likely that his name is a reference to the Maltese Tiger. Category:Member of Spectre's Rogue Gallery